Nothing Can Come of Nothing
by Spacebabie
Summary: Both Ambrosia Leahs and one of her executives have threats made on their lives.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me.

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

"Genie In a Bottle" , by Christina Aguilera

"Stuck In the Middle With You", by Stealers Wheel

This story is inspired by the tragic play "King Lear" by William Shakespeare.

____________________________________________________________________________

Nothing Will Come of Nothing

____________________________________________________________________________

__

Last time on Gargoyles

Shows image of bronx gnawing on Lil Mutt's throat .~_Abduction_

"You asked what we could offer the company. You asked what we would do with out shares. I presented it too you in a folder. If you wanted a horse and pony show you should of asked. I would have gathered the slides, the charts and graphs. I would have gone through with power point presentations and used a laser pointer, but you didn't ask for that. "~ Corbin Leahs, _ Becoming_

" I can now make people believe something is something else. I give them mental illusions."~ Reggie Leahs, _Enemies_

"The Pack works for PrometheoTech."~Ambrosia Leahs, _Becoming_

"Even though the child might not be human."~Jason Canmore, _Irresistible_

"Take care mother, and becareful." ~ Gregory Leahs, _Becoming_

____________________________________________________________________________

Ambrosia Leahs held the crisp neatly typed up resume of her last interview of the day. While she did have a competent secretary she felt she could use a personal assistant. Things haven't been the same around the offices lately with one of her executives getting hand written death threats by his own daughter and the firing of Kenwood.

Leahs relaxed her arms sadly as she remembered that day. Kenwood had entered her office with Corbin in tow and tried to get her to accept her son back into her life. She of course put her foot down which lead to Kenwood sticking his expensive Italian loafered foot into his mouth with his outburst. They exchanged a few words and she fired him on the spot. She had to fill his position fast. She promoted one of her junior executives, and promoted another employee to fill her position, and that person's position was filled by Jon Canmore.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Kade asked. The man in his mid to late thirties that sat in front of her had his green eyes filled with concern. He seemed to favor dark colors. The jacket and slacks of his three piece suit was black, the shirt and shoes were dark gray and his tie was a deep burgundy color. He also wasn't too bad looking with his square shaped face and jaw line that ended in narrow chin. The top of his head was crowned in neatly combed hair that was a perfect blend of red and blond. Too bad his marital status read separated and not legally divorced.

"No," She stated. "I was just reminded of the past." Her eyes locked in on his resume once again as she studied his past jobs. "You have a lot of experience, in fact I feel that you may be overqualified."

"Ma'am?" Her secretary, Tracie, had buzzed had called her through her intercom. "Zachary is here to see you." Leahs gritted her teeth. Gregory's assistant was annoying and whining. A pathetic yes man that agrees with everything her son says. Hyena had dubbed him "Smithers."

"Send him-" She did no get to finish her sentence when A tall thin man that was the same age as Reginald burst through her door carrying several folders.

"Hey," He grinned that ridiculous piano key sized smile at her. "Here are the reports ya asked for." He dropped the pile on her desk before he turned around. Leahs nearly scratched her expensive table with her taupe colored nails wen she stood up.

"Stop," The vapor in the air turned to frost on her breath when she uttered that command. Zachary froze into a mannequin and slowly turned his head towards her. Leahs eyes had become purplish blue slits as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Zachary Allens," He forced through his tight throat.

"And who am I?"

"My boss's mother." Boss's mother? The temperature near Leahs went from the bottom of the thermostat to the top as her skin turned to a bright scarlet color. Kade thought he saw sparks when her nails slashed across her desk as she retracted them into her hand to form a fist. The red headed man stood up.

"Young man," he said in a low tone that was devoid of anger or any emotion. "I believe I had just experienced the most rude and unprofessional behavior in my life." He strode over to Zachary and placed his hands on his hips. "I believe you owe Ms Leahs an apology." Zachary stared into Kade's eyes and did not see any malevolence in them, but he did notice how much taller that other man was and the fact that his suit did little to hide the muscular frame that was underneath it.

"I I'm sorry Ms Leahs," The way he gulped air between his words made him appear like a frog. "You are the boss, the head of PrometheoTech. May I please go?" Leahs lost her snarl and her eyes widened by a millimeter.

"You may leave," She said. Zachary nearly tripped over his own feet as he exited her office. "Mr. Kade." Her voice contained no boiling, nor frost. It was lukewarm. Kade turned around and breathed out a sigh through his nostrils.

"I'm sorry," He lowered his eyes. "That was unprofessional of me."

"Mr. Kade when can you start?"

____________________________________________________________________________

Nolen Glendale was a man in his early fifties with slightly thinning salt and pepper hair. He was of average height and had an average body shape except for the beginning of a spare tire over his gut. He had taken off his slate gray suit jacket but was still dressed in his slacks, shirt and tie.

He sat in one of the foam filled vinyl chairs outside Maria Chavez's office while he tapped his toes lightly and rubbed his thumbs together. He received another one that morning. Pinned to the front door of his house by a knife. He couldn't believe his own daughter wanted him dead. Sweet little Gale. 

He always remembered that day he, his wife, and son from the hospital. They had gone into the hospital for his wife's emergency hysterectomy. She was distraught no because of having to have the operation but because she was unable to have another child. A pink wicker basket greeted them when they had arrived in front of their apartment. The soft face of an infant girl peered up at them from under her blanket. She did not cry but made the most adorable gurgling sound when His wife picked her up. It was like the soft cooing of a dove. From the way she held onto the child Nolen knew that his wife and instantly fallen in love with her.

Now Gale has been sending him letters that want him dead. He learned of the fact first from his son Morton. He called the police and even had shown his boss the treating letter.

"Mr. Glendale?" Captain Chavez had stepped out of her office. "You can come in now."

____________________________________________________________________________

"I still can't believe she would do such a thing," He said as he tried to click his pen repeatedly with his sweaty palm. The plastic coated writing instrument had nearly fallen out of his hand twice. He was not alone in the office. 

Besides Captain Chavez there were two younger people sitting near him. A tall red headed man with steel blue eyes in a suit and trench coat and a dark haired woman with caramel colored skin wearing a black T-shirt, jeans and a red bomber jacket. She had an ethnic look to her that Morton would describe as exotic.

"This is Detective Matt Bluestone, and Elisa Maza," Chavez indicated with a wave of her hand. "They have been assigned to watch over you during the day." Glendale's left eyelid twitched at the mention of having people watch over him.

"You mean I'm going to be baby-sat?" Glendale asked.

"More like being in the witness protection program," Detective Bluestone said as he walked over to the business man and held out his hand. "You can call me Matt." he reached down and helped pull the other man up to his feet. "Lets step outside and talk. I'll even tell you about the two detectives who will watch over you during the night." The two men stepped out of the office. Elisa stood up to follow them when Maria grabbed her shoulder.

"Is something the matter Captain?" Elisa asked. Maria gave a gentle smile.

"Not really, we never really have time to talk.'"

"Yeah," Elisa kicked at an imaginary rock causing the heel of her shoe to brush across the carpet. "Thanks for not give us full time protection duty."

"I don't want to tire you out, and I don't think Glendale can handle Bluestone's gargoyle form. The man is on the edge as it is."

"You weren't too shocked when you saw him as a gargoyle for the first time."Chavez shrugged. 

"I knew Matt to be a good person, and I have been in a loop for a while." Elisa gave her boss a sheepish grin.

"I'm glad you finally forgiven me for not letting you know sooner." I'm glad you told me when you did." Maria remembered back to a week after the 23rd precinct building was destroyed. Elisa and Matt were so hard headed that the gargoyles were noble creatures. She had asked them why and Elisa finally confessed that she was friends with them. Matt knew them as well. As soon as her leg was healed Elisa introduced her to Hudson and Lexington. 

"If Hudson and Lexington are not too tied up tonight tell them that they are invited over to my place tonight."

"I think Hudson would like to visit," Elisa said. "but I'm not too sure about Lexington. He and Rayne are becoming close."

"Rayne is invited as well. Tina loves her."

____________________________________________________________________________

Alister Kade stared into the dark screen of his monitor as he waited for his computer to boot up. The botox injections in his forehead had stung from both where then needle pricked his skin and his wallet but it did make him look younger. As well shaving off his neatly trimmed beard and mustache. The rest of his transformation from Aaron Kenwood into Kade involved strawberry blond hair dye and green contact lenses. He had created the resume with the help from his wife and a few friends.

He had to do it. He admired Ms Leahs and had to stand by her side since the whole office building reeked of treachery. He suspected that it was on her sons who were still employed and part of the will. By the behavior of Zachary the other day he is most sure of it. Then there was also that situation with Glendale. The two executives were the closest of friends in the corporation. They played games of golf on the weekend and it was Glendale who had helped get him into AA.

The first assignment was to type out the letter hand written by Leahs and e-mail it Glendale. The first half was a memo about the meeting that was coming up that weekend. the second half offered sympathy about the ordeal he was going through.

Kade took a sip from his coffee cup when he clicked the mouse over the send button. That as done Next was to reorganize Ms Leahs schedule for the rest of the week, but first had something to settle on a personal matter. He placed disk into the drive and uploaded it into the letter he was sending to Zachary. He thought it would be best to use a different account for this letter. With a smirk he clicked SEND.

By the time he had finished the schedule it was time to go over notes with both Zachary and Shannon, Reginald's assistant, through their intercom links. He set his machine up so that he would receive and send between himself and those two people. Shannon was on time.

"I'm a little new," Kade said with hope that his voice did not betray his emotion. "How much leniency should we give Zachary?"

"Let's give him two more minutes," Did he detect a sigh of annoyance in her voice?

"Very well. Two minutes." He sat back and drank some more of his coffee. Two minutes passed with no sign of Zachary. "I guess we will have to start without him."

"We'll make sure Gregory knows that he was late," Shannon said with a petulant tone. "So where should we start?" Kade flipped through the pages of his folder that was filled with organized notes.

"How about the business brunch Ms Leahs has written?" He suggested. "It's for her and all her senior executives."

"That sounds good."

"Hello?" The voice belonged to Zachary.

"You're late!" Shannon snapped.

"I tried to make it on time," Zachary's tight voice warbled. "Someone had sent me a virus."

"Well stay the hell away from me."

"Shannon you are not funny," The younger man sighed. "The attachment had the name of an important file. I opened it and now my system is fucked up." Kade couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"Now Mr. Allens that virus isn't going to get into the company's system will it?" He asked.

"No I just think it will be in my computer. I had to call tech support."

"Okay lets get back to this conference," Shannon said.

"Good idea," Kade agreed as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned his chair back. He enjoyed the stings and barbs the young assistants delivered to each other while he tried to keep things civil. 

When there were a few minutes left to go before the conference would be over Caid decided to check his e-mail. One letter made his eyes widen with fear.

"I'm sorry," He broke up the latest shouting match. "but I have to go." He pressed the PRINT command.

___________________________________________________________________________

Watching over a person is dull work. Even though Glendale's home is nice Elisa got bored quickly. Maybe she was spoiled because she lived at a castle now? Nah because it involved just staying at a dwelling and not on the field tracking down a criminal. Compared to the werewolf and vampire case last month this one was tame.

"I hope tonight will be more exciting Matt," Elisa said as they were about to enter Captain Chavez's office.

"I'm not complaining," Matt said. "Last time I complained about a slow night my whole like got turned around." he smiled and shrugged. "but I'm glad it did."

Once they had entered Elisa felt like she should have knocked first. There three people talking with Chavez. The young woman with the chestnut colored braid and the man in the dark suit didn't look familiar but the other woman did. Tall with cream corn colored hair in a bun. She was dressed in a tight purple Dolce Gabbana suit. Her ice blue eyes with a tint of purple caused Elisa to shiver. The three of them glanced over their shoulders briefly.

"Maza, Bluestone?" Maria raised her eyes at them.

"Just checking in before we head home," Elisa said. Maria nodded.

"Morgan and his partner are having their turn now?"

"Yes," Elisa said as she and Matt slipped back out. The captain returned her focus back to the three other people in her office. The young woman was banging her knees together repeatedly. The man's face was unreadable but anger flickered across his eyes.

"A warrant has been issued for the arrest of Gale Glendale," Maria said. "I suggest that you check into a hotel. If it is Glendale's daughter sending you the letters we will press the additional charges against her. If not then perhaps she will know who did." Leahs did not say a word but nodded before she stood up. Her secretary followed her out of the office.

"Thank you," Kade said as he stood up. Maria lowered her head slightly.

"I wish there was more we can do."

"You are doing everything you can do within your limits of being honest and fair." He paused when he had his hand on the door knob. "Still thank you."

"You have some suspects in mind?" Kade closed his eyes as he nodded.

"There are some people I suspect, but I don't want to point any fingers until I am positive."

___________________________________________________________________________

"This one is really nice," He heard Tracie say as soon as he sat behind the wheel of his Dodge Neon. She was showing Ambrosia several different hotel brochures. "Their restaurant has a salad bar, soup bar, a pasta bar oooh-" her brown eyes widened. "And a sushi bar."

"No," Ambrosia shook her head and waved away the brochures. "My enemy would look for an expensive hotel first. Kade find a cheap motel, nice and gritty."

"Sure thing," he turned the keys. The corners of Tracie's pink glossed lips bent down in a disappointed frown.

"A flea-bag motel?" she asked. "But those are always full of crooks, junkies, and hookers."

"And would you expect one of New York's richest women to reside there?"

"Oh," Tracie nodded. "I see."

"Exactly,"

"Ms Leahs?" Kade called from the front. "I fear greatly for your safety and your decision to check into a dirty cheap motel does little to quelch my fears, even though I do honor your decision."

"What are you trying to get at?" Leahs lowered her eyebrows.

"I just want to say that I want to stay with you by your side at wherever we will check into." Ambrosia's red pursed lips turned up slightly in a smile.

"I accept."

"I'll stay by your side too," Tracie said after she inhaled deeply.

"Thank you both. Kade once we find the place park in a garage that is several blocks away."

"Yes ma'am." Ambrosia closed her eyes as she leaned back into the upholstery and prayed that crackling sound she heard was not thunder.

"Ma'am what about the other people living in your house?" Tracie asked.

"Jackal, Hyena, and Wolf can look after themselves and watch the place."

"And Jon and Lorrie?"

"The Pack will watch over Lorrie. Don't forget that Canmore is a warrior during the daytime as well."

____________________________________________________________________________

The bathroom sinks in the rooms of the Rest Well motel were cracked, chipped, yellowed from age and sprinkled with a few permanent mildew stains, but the sink that Gale Glendale was using was streaked with black dye that had yet to fully wash out and clumps of hair. The young woman took another handful of her once light brown locks and hacked it of with a pair of sisters. She looked into the spotty cracked mirror and nodded in satisfaction.

Her new hairstyle was done as well as her outfit. Tight clothing she had bought at a thrift store: a tube top and a denim mini skirt. Her black fishnets and a few holes put in by her nail file. Her shoes were miss matched flip flops. No watch nor any jewelry. 

Her mind reeled back to how the whole situation started as she applied her black eyeliner. She had just gotten home from classes at NYU when Morty informed her that someone had set her up. She asked what and he explained that their father received a death threat and that one of the conspirators was pretending to be her. Gale shook her head as she stared at her arms. The make up job wasn't too bad. they resembled old injection scars.

___________________________________________________________________________

The rain was not hard nor heavy as Kade and Leahs walked down the drenched sidewalks underneath their umbrellas The half burnt out glowing green neon sign of the Rest Well motel winked at them through the rain. Kade hoped that Tracie will catch up to them soon. He asked the secretary to make a quick call at one of the pay phones.

"Well this is the place," Kade tried to hide his disgust as he took in the exterior of the sleazy building before glancing towards the sky. "We better check in. The clouds are still thick and ripe with thunder. It sounds like the rain is getting heavier and I don't like the wind." As if it was insulted the wind howled as it blew past the two of them and threatened to pull their umbrellas out of their hands.

"My God," Leahs frowned with an open mouth. "What was I thinking?"

"C'mon let's get inside."

"How did we get to this? I guess it stared with Corbin." She sighed wistfully. "He had so much promise he would have inherited a larger share in the company than his brothers, but he broke my heart. Then Kenwood broke my heart," She did not notice Kade had tensed up. "And now my other sons, Gregory has become distant and his assistant acts like _He_ is in charge and Reggie wants to know when I will retire. I still have Glendale but he has his own problems." She stared into Kaid's eyes. "If you or Tracie or The Pack break my heart I will have a nervous breakdown."

"I will always be by your side," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"God this place looks even shittier than from the car," Tracie ran up to them. "The call has been made," She whispered to Kade who nodded. "So why are we not going inside?"

"I think I have changed my mind," Leahs said.

"It's not that bad," Tracie stared at the entrance again. "There are no whores hanging outside."

"They probably sought shelter," Kade said. "We should do the same."

"Fine," Leahs sighed and gave her secretary a little push from behind. "You first." Tracie spun around.

"Me?"

"Go inside and pay for our room." Leahs ordered. "Would they know who I am?" She asked as soon as Tracie had entered the motel.

"Probably," Kaed looked down. "They might see us together and think you were interested in a ling. People who are cheating on their spouses check into cheap motels to have their flings."

"Except anyone who is literate would know that I have been divorced for nearly ten years now."

"True but some of the wealthy do have their fantasies." Another slight smile crept across Leahs's face.

"You do have a point."

"AAAAGHHHHH!" Both of them turned back to the entrance to see Tracie explode out of the building and race towards them. "Jesus Mary and Joseph!"

"What is it?" Kade held out his arms to sweep the woman in an embrace. He could feel her trembling. "What is inside?"

"There is a freaking weirdo in the lobby. " Tracie squeaked. "I dunno if she is an addict, a hooker or a psycho. I-I-I think she is all of the above."

"I'll take care of it." He detangled himself out of the secretary's arms. With an umbrella still in one hand and a flashlight in another he crept closer to the motel's door and pressed on the switch to his light. Behind the glass he could make out a skinny woman lurching towards them. Her arms were held out with a slight bend at her elbows and her hands were curled down. Her head was bent down with her hacked up black hair that hung over her forehead. She was dressed in tight ratty cloths. Her shoes while both were flip flops did not match. Kade slowly backed up as the woman opened the door and stepped out side.

The second her feet had stepped out onto the wet sidewalk she fell forward and crawled toward them. Kade felt the trembling form of Tracie cling to his back as he stood in front of both her and Leahs. The strange woman did not even notice the weather as the rain drenched her clothes, becoming semi transparent.

The woman stopped crawling when she was a few inches in front of Kade and stood up. Once she was back on her feet the woman slowly raised her arms and pulled back her hair that hung over her eyes.

"Nobody wants me," She breathed. The black liner that framed her aqua eyes was running down her face in dark streaks. Her arms were brought together like a squirrel sitting up as her head jolted to the sides. "I'm all alone. Allllll alooooooooone."

"My God," Leahs gasped while ignoring Tracie's attempts to form a death grip on her suit jacket. "How did she get like this?"

"Drugs," Kade guessed as he watched the woman's head move in a circle . Her eyes did not focus on anything. "Poverty. Most likely she is insane and she should be in Elumore."

"Nobody wants Tilly," The woman's voice was low. "Tilly is all alone where nobody will give her gifty's." Her eyes traveled on the ground. "Ah!" She pounced on a broken discarded pen. "Medicine to make me better." She tried to jab the pen into her skin. "I need my medicine. Medicine makes Tilly better!"

"She did needles," Tracie nodded as if she was confirming with her earlier theory. Leahs scowled at her before she walked over to Tilly and positioned the umbrella so that it would cover them both.

"Crazy or not," Ambrosia spoke slowly. "Drug addict or not, this poor child is freezing and will catch her death." She started to take off her jacket.

"Ma'am?" Kade was by her side before she had managed to slip the sliver colored material off her shoulders. "What are you doing?" The CEO stared at him and wondered if his grandparents were not half siblings.

"I'm loaning her my jacket." Kade handed her his umbrella and pulled off his own jacket.

"She can have mine." He dropped the dark garment on top of Tilly. The woman's eyes had narrowed as her pupils slid to the side and her face cracked into a smile. The way she stared up at him reminded Kaid of the scene from The Shining with Jack Nicholson's character at his typewriter.

"Mommy and Daddy gave Tilly a blanket," Her voice had become thin and child like. He knew why Tracie kept her distance.

"Ma'am I think we should step away from the lunatic and go inside."

"We are not leaving her."

"Fine we'll take her with us."

"Oh oh oh ooh oh," Tilly sang as she rocked her body.

"We are taking her with us?" Tracie winced.

"If you want to be with me, baby."

"We can't just leave her here!" Ambrosia snapped.

"There's a price you have to pay."

"But she freaks me out," Tracie blinked. "Hey I love this song."

"I'm a genie in a bottle."

"You gotta rub me the right way," Tracie sang along with her. She was about to go into the next line when she felt a presence behind her. She noticed her boss and Kade noticed it too before a large golden beam shined over their faces.

"I knew I'd find you here," The deep male voice was very familiar to Kade. He was sure Leahs and Tracie recognized the voice as well. He looked at Tilly and noticed the woman cringe and mouthed a silent "Oh crap."

"Mr. Glendale sir," Tracie greeted. "What are you doing away from your house?" Nolan Glendale stood a few yards away from Tracie holding a large blue umbrella in one hand and a flashlight in another. The man had switched from work cloths to a shirt, cardigan and blue jeans.

"Nolen what are you doing out here?" Ambrosia asked. "And where are your body guards?"

"Right behind me." Glendale pointed at detective Morgan and detective Diggory who stood a few feet behind him. "Ms. Leahs you cannot possibly think about checking in that shit hole are you?"

"We need some place to stay," Kade explained. "Her mansion is not safe." Glendale nodded.

"But this?" He pointed at Rest Well with his flash light.

"Ms Leahs believes that whoever has a hit on her would search for her in a expensive place."

"I understand, but a place like this?" His face was full of disgust. "Who knows what kind of vermin are crawling around inside."

"One of them crawled out." Tracie pointed at Tilly. Glendale tried to focus the beam of his light on the woman but she kept crawling out of it's range.

"What is she?"

"Some fubar addict."

"Fubar?" Nolan raised an eyebrow.

"Fucked up beyond all repair."

"Ambrosia you know I have a guest house in my backyard," Nolan said. "You are more than welcome to stay there."

"But what about her?" Ambrosia glanced down at Tilly. The psychotic woman had curled herself up into a ball.

"Mommy mommy mommy," Tilly kept on squeaking. Glendale's shoulders fell.

"We'll bring her too.," Glendale turned to the two officers. "She can ride with them."

"If she rides with them," Leahs stood tall. "Then so shall I." She extended an arm to Tilly. "Let me help you up."

"Mommy?" Tilly peered up at the CEO.

"We are going to someplace warm and dry."

"Tilly, Mommy, and Daddy going for a ride?" Tilly asked. A real smile, not a slight or a faint, nor even a hint, but an actual smile formed on Ambrosia's face.

"Yes we are."

Kade waited until his boss and the skinny dark haired woman were escorted into Morgan's car before turning to Glendale.

"Thanks for coming," Kade smiled at the other man. Nolan nodded.

"Thanks for having Ambrosia's secretary call me."

___________________________________________________________________________

It was still raining by the time they reached Glendale's home. Ambrosia entered the guest house first as she dragged her left leg in. Tilly kept her arms tight around The older woman's thigh as she was half dragged half creeped along the ground by shuffling her own feet. Once inside the three roomed building she let go and crawled into a corner before wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Is it okay to make a phone call?" Tracie asked as she paused inside the doorway to shake her umbrella dry. "My room mate doesn't know where I am."

"Go ahead," Detective Morgan said. "I doubt if these guys are trying to tap into the phone." Tracie smiled her thanks as she made her way across the living room. She nearly jumped when Tilly reached out to grab her leg.

"There are three little boys with gifts," She said she stared across the room and not at the brunette secretary. "Special gifts. Two of them are bad, and one is very bad. The third loves his mommy, but his mommy doesn't know."

"Good to know," Tracie tried her hardest to not let her fear show.

"I can see the angels. Can you see them?"

"Uh nope, sorry." Tracie wriggled her leg free and ran towards the phone.

"We need to get her out of those wet clothes," Ambrosia stared at Tilly who was half babbling half singing about angels.

"The hope chest in the bedroom has some old sweatsuits of Gale's," Glendale cringed as he mentioned his daughter's name. "They might be a little big for her but she will be warm and dry."

"Are there blankets too?" Kade asked as he sat down next to his boss on the couch.

"Forget it," Morgan shook his head. "We offered to give her a blanket on the ride over here, but she refused to part with the blanket her daddy gave her." Morgan made the quotation gesture with his fingers at the word "daddy."

"She will probably accept if I or Kade offer it too her," Ambrosia stood up.

"The only main problem is that the kitchen is devoid of food," Glendale explained to Kaid. "The only thing in there is a can of coffee."

"Right now a hot cup of coffee would be fine."

"I'll go to McDonalds and get everyone some burgers and fries." He turned to the officers. "So who wants to join me?"

__________________________________________________________________________

"We want four Big Macs and four large orders of fries," Detective Diggory said into the speaker.

"Would you care for anything to drink?" The static filled voice asked. Diggory turned around.

"Well?"

"Nothing to drink, just the food," Glendale answered.

"Nothing to drink." Diggory repeated into the speaker. The fast food worker repeated the order to confirm it and gave Diggory the price. As the detective drove around Glendale reached forward to hand him the money.

"It's on me," Diggory said.

"I'm ordering the food," Glendale said. "Let me pay for it." Diggory knew when he was defeated and smiled as he accepted the cash. The smile faded when he saw who was in the window.

"Gla-" He never finished the word. The bullet exited through the passenger side window. Glendale was too shocked to even reach up and wipe the blood that splattered on his face. He grew even whiter when he felt the cold blunt end of a gun touch his temple.

"Hello Glendale," The rough voice belonged to Jimbo. "Step out of the car. Our boss wants to see you."

___________________________________________________________________________

Elisa had told him and the rest of the clan about the threatening letters that both CEO Ambrosia Leahs and her employee Nolan Glendale received. Part of him wanted to help his mate and her partner in solving the mysteries but Goliath did not know where to find any clues. He had decided to take his patrol team to glide over Central Park and see if they find any suspicious activity near the Leahs mansion or the home of Nolan Glendale but neither he nor Angela, or Brooklyn could find anything. With no other option the clan leader decided that they should glide back.

The tall building of Manhattan General was under them when Angela pointed out a figure pacing on the rooftop.

"There is a gargoyle there." She had a nervous expression on her face and both her father and Brooklyn knew why.

"He's male," The beaked gargoyle said and glided lower. "Dressed in black and red, has his tail wrapped around his waist..." Goliath already knew who it was. "...and a mask." The second in command adjusted his wings so he could land next to the lime green gargoyle. "Hello Canmore visiting a sick friend?" The white eye gaurds of the leather mask could not display the emotions that the hunter was feeling, but Brooklyn did notice that his hands had clenched up into fists.

"Go away," Jon said in a low voice and turned around to see Goliath and Angela land in front of him. "Why are ye here?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Goliath folded his arms across his chest. "Why do you insist on wearing that mask? We know who you are." A gloved hand slowly rose up and detached the leather strap before sliding the mask off.

"If ye must know," Jon said slowly and calmly. "M' wife is inside giving birth t' our first child."

"You're not inside with her?" Angela asked. Canmore held out his arms.

"Look at me. I cannae go in there like this."

"But she needs you."

"I want to," Jon sighed. "I carried her over here on m' wings and I so want to be with her." His eyes were slowly filling. "I'd give anything t' be by her side but I cannae. If I'd walk inside they would treat me like a monster."

"Gee and I wonder who made sure humans feared us?" Brooklyn asked smugly. Canmore's slowly filled with white light.

"I had t' do it after what yer kind did t' m' father and brother." Brooklyn snimled even more as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You're still in denile. You deserved this form as much as you deserve to spend the whole night out here," He bent his face lower and stared right in Canmore's eyes. "I hope that you miss every secod of your child's birth."

Goliath stared at the tear that was trickling down the Hunter's face before his eyes slowly burned white.

"Brooklyn," The lavender male's voice was low. "This is not the time for that."

"After what he and his goons put us through?" Brooklyn frowned. "He deserves it."

"Nobody deserves it!" Angela's eyes were red as she snapped. "Especially when it is keeping him from the person that he loves during a time when he should be with her the most." The red gargoyle snorted before turning around.

"I don't really know what to say," Goliath said to Canmore. "I understand that with humans the father needs to be in the same room as his mate when she gives birth. I also know you never wanted to be like this and even though we are enemies I feel that no father should be separated from their children."

"Please go," Jon breathed. "Dawn is coming. Beautiful dawn's light and wonderful pain that will return me t' m' true form. Then I can enter, but if yer stone forms are on this roof I will not be so benevolent." Goliath curled his lower talons around the edge of the roof and nodded.

"We never did thank you for your help with fighting the vampires," Goliath stretched his wings. Jon replaced his mask before speaking.

"Trust me Goliath there are worse things than yer kind out there." The clan leader waited until both Brooklyn and Angela had taken to the air before he jumped.

___________________________________________________________________________

The old former furniature store reminded Tony Dracon of a frat house from the stench of stale beer and old fast food containers He sat at the end of one of the tables and waited patiently for the package that Jimbo and Glasses were to deliver while a man younger than him with greasy stringy hair and a five o'clock shadow. He hoped that they wouldn't bring back burgers again. He was sick of burgers and pizza and...He stared down at the paper bag that had the Taco Bell logo...Tacos. Something else besides those, anything else.

He nearly groaned when he saw the white paper bags placed in front of him.

"C'mon you guys," Dracon rubbed his forehead with his finger tips. "No more burgers."

"It's not burgers," Pal Joey said. "Its ethnic." The gang leader smiled as Joey pulled out white cardboard boxes with silver metal wire handles and red images printed on the side. "Little Mutt has the sticks and the cookies." Another member of the gang placed a smaller bag on the table. Little Mutt had abandoned his old style of suits in favor of wearing turtle necks. The high collar sweaters hid the scars that the dog like beast put into his neck. Mutt barely surveyed that night and had to have a temporary trache placed in. The strong jaws of the creature had permanently damaged his vocal cord to the point where he can barely speak above a whisper.

"Forget it!" The door to the storage part of the store behind Tony swung open and Gregory Leahs stormed out.

"Forget what?" Reginald followed him from behind. The older brother paused briefly before glaring at Tony's gang.

"This," Greg spread his arms as far as they would go. "This whole set up. I should have never gone along with it in the first place." The gently shaking of his head caused a few strands of his pale blond hair to become loose.

"Greg you know as well as I do that mother isn't well. She recently fired Kenwood and you got freaked when she hired The Pack and allowed them to live in her home."

"They have proved me wrong and are loyal to mom," He pointed at Tony. "When these guys tired to find her earlier this evening who was it that stormed out of the mansion ready to tear these gangsters a new one?" Reggie did not answered but shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well Reg?"

"I don't have to answer this," he said slickly. "But I still feel mother needs to step down and let us handle the company." Greg shook his head again before he left.

"Please promise me that you will not try to hurt her." his pale green eyes narrowed at his brother first and then at Tony and his gang.

"Great family you have," Tony spoke to the man who hired him. He did not care what Greg or anyone would call him, nor was he fazed that his gang nearly got roughed up by the freaks from that former TV show.

"Family sucks," Said the other man at the table who was silent until now. Like his father he was of average build and height. The unkempt young man stood up. "As much as I want to be here to see how you guys are going to extract the information from my father I feel it would be better if I'm gone."

"Good move," Tony nodded. "Well call you on your cell Morty." Morton was about to leave when Glasses and Jimbo waltzed in with a man wearing a burlap sack on his head. Morton gulped silently before he tip toed out of the building.

"Sit him down at the chair and tie him down," Tony instructed while he ripped off the paper end of one set of his chopsticks. 

He did not notice as Pal Joey plugged in his portable CD and cassette player/radio. The man in the bright red suit opened his Stealer's Wheel CD.

Is he in tight?" Tony asked as the ends of his sticks gripped onto chunks of beef, broccoli and a few noodles. Little Mutt nodded. "Good," The man with the white hair streak placed his food into his mouth. "Remove the bag." Glasses pulled off the burlap sack and removed the bandanna that served as gag.

"Tony Dracon," Glendale spat out the name. "I don't know how you thugs keep getting early releases.Makes me wonder if you have Johnny Cochrane working for you.Why am I not surprised that my daughter hired you guys."

"Daughter?" Jimbo asked. "I thought it was-" Reggie elbowed him in his shoulder.

"Shut up," He hissed while keeping his back turned to the man whore worked for his mother. Jimbo blinked while it registered inside his head on why he shouldn't mention Morton.

"Oh yeah." He tapped his toe to the music.

"Hey Mr. Glendale," Tony with his Chinese take out container in his hand walked a straight path in front of Nolan. "How are you feeling?" He turned around and walked the same path in reverse. "We really care about you." He pointed at Glendale's bindings with his chopsticks." Those are made of nylon."

"_Yes I'm stucki in the middle with you_," The CD blared. 

"In fact we are even going to feed you," Tony continued his pacing. "This is real good," He stared down at the box in his hands.

"_And I'm wondering what it I shoud do_."

"But not really spicy enough for me." He placed the container on Glendale's lap.

"_It's hard to keep this smile from my face_."

"So I'm going to offer it to you," Tony smirked. "That is if you tell us where your boss is." Glendale's brown eyes narrowed.

"_Losing control, I'm all over the place_."

"Never," The executive said. Tony turned from and held his hands up in the air.

"_Clowns to left of me, jokers to the right_."

"I tried."

"_Here am I stuck in the middle with you_."

"Somebody turn that off!" Tony glared at his men. "Joey I told you not to play that." Joey's face fell.

"But Tony the hole set up is screaming Tarentino."

"Fine," The smirk returned to Dracon's face. "You can continue to play it Mr. Pink." Joey's eyes closed as his frown grew even wider.

"Aw man," The thug pressed the off button. Tony nodded before facing Glendale again.

"You see Glendale answering the question we ask will get you treats. Refusal wins you nothing but pain."

"Go. To. Hell." Glendale's voice was slow and calm as he delivered his message. He did not miss a beat.

"Have it your way." He nodded at Jimbo. The thug rammed his fist into Glendale's nose causing his neck to snap back. "Now where is your boss?" Despite the stinging pain Glendale felt in the middle of his face accompanied by the steady trickle of blood that rained out of one nostril Nolan was silent. "Hit him again." The second slug struck against the upper right corner of his mouth splitting his lip. "Well?" Tony stared into his eyes.

"Fuck you."

"Pal Joey. It's your turn."

"Yes," Joey clapped his hands together. "Thank you Mr. Glendale." He grabbed a switch blade from the table and brought the blade under the executive's ear.

"You can end this pain right now Glendale." Tony smirked. "Or you can help make Joey's fantasies come true."

"Not telling you a thing." Tony nodded at Joey who slid the blade up a notch. Blood poured out the gash and was coating the blade dribbled down the handle and the hand that held it. "I don't know where she is." Joey grabbed onto the ear as the blade went up higher. "Honestly." The ear came off as Glendale's blood gushed out from the wound and drenched his shoulder.

"Last time," Tony's saliva lept from his mouth as he talked. "Where is she?"

"I told you," Nolan said through clenched teeth. "I don't know."

"Glasses you may do the honor." Glendale's eyes widened in horror as he saw the myopic black man approach him with a malevolent smile on his face and a spoon in his hand. "Go for the right one since we got his left ear." The middle-aged man kept his focus on the slightly pointed tip of the spoon as it shone in the light. "Where is she?"

"My lips are sealed." The edge of the spoon wielded down.

Reginald had kept his back turned through the whole ordeal but he could hear each skin breaking, cartilage snapping detail. He heard the damp sound of what reminded him of something being shoved down in a jar of jelly.

"Last chance," Tony hissed.

"The cops will get you!" Glendale cried as Reggie heard the slick squishy sound of whatever implement Tony decided to use shove further into the gloppy substance. The screaming continued followed by a plop.

"Damn," Tony's eyes had a flicker of admiration in them. "Glendale has balls."

"You want us to cut those off?" Glasses asked as he placed the gouged out eyeball next to the ear and cleaned the blood off the spoon.

"Nah, this guy won't say anything. Little Mutt I want you and Glasses to treat his wounds. Joey call up Junior and Jimbo I want you to find some bum and pay him to lead Glendale to a hospital."

Junior? Despite the fact that his shirt and collar and his left shoulder was soaked with blood and despite the agony his face was in Glendale could hear with his still intact ear. Junior? He was sure Tony didn't have any sons and he didn't know if any of his members had children. He could barely make out the phone call but he did pick up. "He told us nothing," and a "Don't worry man." Nolan felt a new kind of pain but this one wasn't in his face. It was in his heart. Jimbo's confusion earlier made it clear.

"Gale," He breathed. "How could I have ever thought you were behind this?"

___________________________________________________________________________

Their burgers and fries never showed up. While Kade scrounged around for any possible kind of food source Morgan received a phone call from the police. His new partner had been shot and killed and Glendale taken away. Kied had noticed that Tilly had stopped in her incohorent babbling for a second and looked worried.

After a meal of one box of instant mac and cheese , two small bags of stale potato chips and coffee with no sugar or milk they had settled down to sleep.

The skinny form of Gale Glendale woke up first. She had an impression in her right cheek from where she fell asleep on the floor. She kept her yawn quiet as she stared at the love seat where Kade was curled up. Morgan was sleeping in the chair. If she remembered right Leahs and her secretary were sleeping in the bedroom. Did she mumbled about mommy and daddy not sleeping together? The whole night was blur.

A small sneeze exited from her nose and her green eyes widened with hope that nobody heard it. Both men were still asleep. God she hoped she wasn't going to come down with a cold. She stared at the detective again. The man had one elbow propped on the plush red arm and his head in his hand. Most likely that he had recently dozed off. She stood up without taking her eyes off Morgan and slowly treaded the carpet to the door.

___________________________________________________________________________

Gale had lucked out twice. Morgan did not wake up when she left the guest house or when she returned to leave a bag of bagels, a container of butter, a jar of grape jelly, a small carton of milk and sugar packets for the others who spent the night with her.

She hated having to borrow her father's car with out his permission, but it was the only vehicle in the garage and he did leave the keys on the hook of the small wooden key ring holder that was hanging over the phone. She guessed that her father had left in the car that the two police officers used. He couldn't have gotten too far. She felt in her heart that her father was somewhere near the area between her house and McDonalds.

The traffic that weekend was terrible. A string of complains and swears were caught in her throat as she was practically parked behind a delivery truck. The endless honking of the cars in front of her and behind were almost in perfect medley as she tapped her finger tips on the steering wheel.

The people on the sidewalk weren't that interesting. Typical day. People heading towards work or to go shopping, tourists enjoying the sights and students enjoying a day off. One teenager seemed to be guiding someone. How sweet, he is trying to earn his eagle scout badge. What was wrong with that man? He had criss crossing ace bandages over his face keeping white gauze secured over his right eye and his left ear. His nose and mouth seemed swollen. The suit of the man seemed familiar. White shirt underneath a tan sweater-vest with three diamond shapes in the center: yellow, orange and red. There was more red around his collar and on his left shoulder. The rest of his outfit consisted of denim pants and brown loafers. It dawned on Gale who the bandaged man was.

"Hey!" She turned off the ignition and yelled out her window. Like the rest of New York the boy and man kept on moving. "Hey!" She took the keys with her as she exited the car.

"Hey lady get back inside!" The man in the car behind her yelled. Gai egave him the one finger salute and made her way through the crowd.

"Hey kid," She caught up to the boy. "Who is this man?" The bandaged man turned to her and she could see the crusted blood that was over his upper lip. He tried to look at her with his one good brown eye.

"I an Nolan Glengal," The man mumbled.

"Dunno who he is really," He teen shrugged. "Some guy in a suit paid me fifty dollars to take him to the hospital. Gale reached into her own pocket and pulled out a wallet. The kid's eyes widened as she extracted three crisp twenty dollar bills.

"Here you can have sixty more if you let me take him," She handed him the money. The teen accepted. Gale grabbed the man's hand and walked him to where she was parked. The sea of cars had yet to move.

"Tha ny ca," Glendale said. Gale opened the door for him and he sat down.

"I know," Gale said as she sat behind the wheel.

"Tilly?" Glendale asked.

"Not quite," She placed the keys in the ignition and stared straight ahead.

"Gale?" The woman nodded as she breathed a yes.

"I'm going to get you to the hospital daddy." her eyes flickered over to him. "Who did this to you?"

"Daykon and Noton." Gale's jaw dropped as her eyes widened.

"Morty?" She could not believe it. Her own brother did this to their father?

"Noton paid Daykon, and faneg you."

"But he told me to hide. He told me that someone was setting me up." She wanted to cry but the traffic was finally begging to move.

"He shet ush bof up. Ah Galey what gig you go to you hai?"

__________________________________________________________________________

"I need some help for my father," Gale lead her father through the EMERGENCY ONLY ENTER doors. A few nurses approached her.

"What happened?' One of them asked.

"Tony Dracon tortured him," Gale explained while trying to keep her eyes from tearing up. "They performed extractions."

"Extractions?"

"Ny eye an ea," Glendale answered for him. A female doctor approached them.

"I'll see what I can do," She grabbed Glendale's hand and lead him away.

"Ma'am?" The male nurse spoke to Gail. "We are going to need you to fill out some forms." Gale barely heard him. Now that her father was getting the medical attention that he needs the disguised woman broke down into tears.

__________________________________________________________________________

With his head in his hands and his elbows in his lap Jon Canmore breathed a weary sigh. He had barely gotten any sleep the previous night when Lorrie told him that it was time and he tossed an outfit into a duffel bag and suited up. Lorrie had prepared an overnight bag for her self and slipped into a raincoat. With her in his arms and their bags held secure by his tail he glided her to the hospital.

Once the stingiing pain of his morning transformation ,or his reversion to his true form , was over he slipped into the outfit and entered the hospital. She was just being wheeled into the delivery room when caught up with her.

Now a very tired Lorrie was sitting up in her bed and giving their son his first feeding.

"Jackson?" Jon suggested. "After m' great grandfather?" She shook her head.

"He'll think it was after your brother's character" She said with a light voice. "Good pilot episode. We have to congratulate him when he comes. What about Conner?" It was his turn to shake his head.

"Colin?"

"Colin," She smiled. "I like that." She stared down at the wool capped head of their son. Jon was esthetic when his small head emerged from his mother. His joy was replaced by shock when the rest of him came out. Attached to his back were two wings that were wrapped around his middle. The eyes of the doctor in charge were also wide with shock but he kept giving orders to the nurses and Jon and told Lorrie to relax.

"We need t' set up an operation," Jon said calmly. "We have to get those wings removed." The look in Lorrie's eyes were fierce. He remembered back to when he started the Quarrymen and how one woman claimed that the gargoyles claws were no match for her mommy claws. Lorrie had her mommy claws out.

"No one is cutting mah baby."

"He has wings, gargoyle wings." Jon closed his eyes as he said this. He knew Colin didn't get his wings from his mother. They were the exact shape as his and even had the same single claw. The color matched the rest of him except for the light yellow fuzz covered lining and the backs that had the same deep golden brown coloring as a person who spent a lot of time at the beach.

"The rest of him is normal." That was true. Colin's skin was newborn baby pink. He had ten toes and fingers that were of normal human shape. He no spurs on his elbow or knees, nor any horns or strange brow ridges. The only other strange defect the baby had was his pointed ears.

"Hey folks," Doctor Young returned to their room. "We are going to try to keep a lid shut about your son, but you won't mind if we give him a few X-rays?"

"Why?" Jon asked.

"We want to see what he looks like on the inside. Find out if he has a five chambered heart."

"If m' wife does not object." Jon turned to mother and child.

"You can if you keep to your promise that no one outside of this hospital finds out," Lorrie said.

"We will. We already have a special gown for him that will keep his wings concealed. Don't worry folds there will be no tabloids about an angel baby."

"Angel baby?" Jon asked and stared at his family again.

"Jon look at this," Lorrie pointed to the inside of Colin's right wings. "Feel it. That's not hair but more of a feathery down." He stared at the adorable sleeping face of his son and at his wings before rubbing the lining.

"He does look like an angel," Jon smiled. "Angels fight demons." His eyes stared into hers. "Ferget what I said about cutting his wings off."

__________________________________________________________________________

"Hmmm," Reginald Leahs stared into the contents of his large double door fridge of his kitchen apartment. "Japanese?" The clinking of glass bottles was made as the young man shuffled around German? British? American? I think I'll have Mexican." He stepped back with a Corona in his hand and closed the door. He headed over to where his group of hanging baskets were. They resembled the Guggenheim in their construction with the largest basked hanging on top and the smallest on the bottom. Reggie removed a lime from the basket second to the bottom and placed his beer on the counter.

The knock at the door made him place the lime down as well.

"Who is it?" he turned his head towards the direction he knocking sound came from.

"It's Gregory." Reggie walked over to the front door and opened it.

"You want a beer?"

"We need to talk," Greg entered and followed his brother to the kitchen. "Nolan Glendale was brought into Manhattan General this morning by his daughter. His face had been brutalized."

"So?" Reggie kept his back to his brother and he sliced up his lime. "Want a beer? Greg's eyes widened in disbelief at Reggie's nonchalant behavior. "His faced is bruised, his nose is broke and his lip split. He told the police that it was Dracon's gang and his own son." Reggie pulled out a stick with a sharpened end and speared a lime wedge with it before placing the stick into his beer. With a hiss through his teeth Gregory spun his brother around before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him so close their regal looking noses touched each other. "Those bastards cut off one of Glendale's ears and removed an eye," The look in his own brother's eyes revealed the truth. "And you were there while it happened."

"Dracon won't shift the blame towards me or you," Reggie smirked before taking a sip of his beer. "Same with Morton."

"Is that all you can think about?" He nearly shouted before his eyes narrowed. "you used your gift didn't you."

"To protect my own big brother of course. I just made to cover my own ass as an extra bonus."

"It's all about you isn't it?" Greg shook his head in disgust. "I have to get out of here, if you have any shred of humanity left in you please confess. I won't turn you in. I love both my brothers too much to do such a thing."

Reginald drank from his bottle once the door behind himself.

"Sorry bro," He said underbreath. "but you are looking at the next David Xanatos. I don't have time to grow a conscience."

____________________________________________________________________________

The old run down furniture store was no longer abandoned. Police cars with their flashing red lights were parked out in front in style that was almost like a wagon train. Police officers were escorting Dracon's gang into separate cars.

"We have done this dance before Tony," Matt said as he lead the handcuffed Dracon by his shoulder to a police car. "You do something illegal, screw up, and get caught. Then you go to jail for a while until your lawyers manage to get you out and then the whole process repeats."

"Yeah," Tony nodded as he was shoved into the back seat. "So what is your point?"

"Your prison stays are getting longer and longer. One of these days you are going to be put in prison and it won't be just for months but years, maybe even decades."

"What do you want?"

"Glendale has also mentioned that his son was part of the set up. He also remembered another man with his back turned to him." Matt leaned forward. "Who is he?"

"I don't know."

"You can tell me now or later."

"I remember a figure, but when I try to recall what he looks like my mind shorts out. It's as if someone took an eraser to my memory." Matt stood back.

"Take him away." He turned around to see Elisa talking with Gale Glendale.

Elisa placed her hand on the Gale's shoulder. The younger woman had a layer of tears covering her eyes like a glaze of distraught.

"Sorry on having to arrest you at the hospital," Elisa apologized. When she and Matt met up with her at Manhattan General and read her the Miranda rights she was distant as if she was only half listening. She did not struggle or fight when they slipped on the cuffs and she practically sat herself in the back of her Ford Farelane. 

"You were just doing your job," Gale's voice was low. "After those bastards are taken in are we going back to the hospital?"

"Sure."

"How could anyone do this to a person?" The tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes. "How could Morty do this to daddy?" She looked up at Elisa as two tears streaked down her cheeks. "Morty is his real child. He should be closer to daddy than me. I was just an orphan."

"Don't do this to yourself," Elisa grabbed the other woman's hands. "Biological or not you are his daughter and he loves you and you love him. The way you are crying for him, the way you disguised yourself so you could look after him. Your love is stronger than blood."

"I just can't believe Morty would do this." her eyes closed while more tears gushed out. "Why? why? why?" Elisa pulled her closer so that she could cry into her chest.

___________________________________________________________________________

"I gotta pee!" Tracie exclaimed the second she entered Leahs's mansion. The brunette raced through the halls.

"Three doors down on the left side!" Jackal shouted after her before turning around to see Ambrosia and Kade enter. The CEO removed her jacket and handed it along with her umbrella to Kade.

"Heard someone got arrested," Wolf said. Kade nodded.

"Dracon's gang and Morton Glendale," The strawberry blond said.

"I want a bath and a hot lunch," Ambrosia said before heading off to the master bedroom.

"Sylvia is out running errands," Jackal explained. "So I guess that means we are ordering lunch?"

"I'll fix some soup and sandwiches," Hyena said.

"Can you cook?" Kaid asked.

"I've been watching Lorrie. She is getting to be quite the soup artist. I mean I won't chop up portabello mushrooms and use sun dried tomatoes, but I can nuke up some chicken noodle."

"Please tell me by nuking you mean micro-waving," Wolf said.

"What else could it mean?" All three men turned their heads to hide their worried smiles.

"Well it will be better than what little we had for dinner," Kade said after chuckling nervously. "That was nice of Tilly, I mean Gale to leave us breakfast." Jackal and Wolf both looked confused. "Gail Glendale? She was framed and now is free."

"Ah, but how did she stay with you guys without you recognizing her?" Jackal asked.

"She altered her hair and clothes and acted even crazier than your sister." The loud clanging of multiple cans falling onto a hardwood floor could be heard from the kitchen.

"Damn it!" Hyena shouted. "Next time one you cans causes an accident I'm cooking you on the spot with my heat ray."

"That had to be quite an act," Wolf gulped.

"I recently noticed that you were missing a few members," Kade's eyes searched the room, peered down the hall and looked up the stairs.

"They are at Manhattan General," Jackal said. "Lorrie gave birth earlier this morning."

"The Hunter's cub is a boy," Wolf added.

___________________________________________________________________________

Goliath stood next to the wide opening that was over the stairs in the tallest tower. The rest of the clan have gone inside for breakfast before their patrols. The clan leader decided to be alone with his mate.

"We still don't know who the seventh guy is," Elisa said. "The captain thinks they are just holding out."

"But you think it's something different," Goliath said. Elisa nodded.

"They all said that the remember someone else, but when the try to think of him the image becomes blank."

"A spell?"

"That or they used a Jedi mind trick," She chuckled and was surprised to hear Goliath give light "Heh heh," as well. She stared up into his onyx colored irises and smiled. "God I love you." She stood up on tip toes and leaned forward. He bent his knees and before he reached for her.

"What is that?" Elisa stared past his shoulder to see something head towards them at a fast speed. Goliath turned to see something that looked like a bird approach the tower. It was a bird, a bird made out of metal.

"I've seen one of these before," Goliath said as the bird wheeled around them. It's circles getting smaller. "It was used by the hunters." The bird did not attack but land right in front of them. The chest opened up vertically. Two metal flaps swung open exposing a small flat stack in the center of it's cavity. With great caution Goliath reached inside and pulled out the stack.

"Greetings Goliath," Both of their heads snapped up at the sound of Jon Canmore's voice. The mechanical falcon's beak was wide open. Peering inside it's mouth Goliath could see something that resembled a small sound speaker. "Those pictures are of m' son."

"His son," The gargoyle repeated and stared down at the picture of a baby in a long gown in a bassinet in the glassed in room where they monitor the babies until they are deemed fit and healthy to go home. The next two were practically the same except the child was in a different adorable pose.

"His name is Colin," Canmore continued. "Ye might want to get t' know him before you fear him. He will be a great hunter someday." Goliath and Elisa kept flipping through the pictures. There were a few of Colin in his mother's arms, a few with a smiling Jon and even one with a doctor. "The last pictures might be a surprise, then again it may not." Goliath could hear Elisa's gasp when they both saw the last two pictures. Different poses of the child, but he wasn't wearing the same long gown or wrapped up in a blanket. Two wings with the flesh tone of a Caucasian newborn were attached to the child's back. "Thanks to the demon m' DNA has been tainted and I passed it on to m' son. Doesn't he look like an angel?" His voice beamed with pride. "And we all know what angels do t' demons."

"So that's what his son looks like," Both Goliath and Elisa turned around to see Matt standing behind them. "Xanatos's cameras picked up the bird and I came up to see if it was threatening." His steel blue eyes focused on the photo of the baby. "I would say that the kid is only one fourth gargoyle."

"Why did he do that?" Elisa asked. "He knows we can't have any children so he throws it in our face." A lavender talon brushed back her hair.

"He was just introducing us to his son," Goliath explained. "He wants us to know our enemy." Matt shook his head.

"I think it's more than that," The weregoyle said. "He's a brand new father. He can't resist showing pictures of his son off, even to the people he can't stand."

__

The End


End file.
